My Happy Ending
by Shopper-mania
Summary: Complication of songfics. James/Lily Please R&R. Complete!
1. My Happy Ending

My Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own any of characters nor do I own the song 'My Happy ending' Arvil Lavigne does.

* * *

_So much for my happy ending_

'Were over, Evans! I'm over with you and I except you to return the favor. ' James' eyes glinted dangerously as he said those words in a strangely calm voice.

I glared at him tears brimming in my eyes. I ran up the stairs to my room my hair streaming behind me. I curled up under the covers of my bed and let all my tears flow out of my emerald eyes.

_Let's talk this over, It's not like we're dead, Was it something I did, Was it something You said, Don't leave me hanging, In a city so dead, Held up so high On such a breakable thread_

'James' He ignored me.' Please James'. He continued ignoring me. Tears threatened to spill.

_You were all the things I thought I knew, And I thought we could be._

'Will you go out with me Lily Evans?'

I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever, James'. I woke up my cheeks still wet from crying myself to sleep. How I longed for that dream to be real.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted, We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it, And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away, All this time you were pretending, So much for my happy ending._

I woke up the next day her cheeks dry and smiled. 'I'm over him' I whispered to myself. He was over me and I'm over him.

_You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say, They tell you I'm difficult, But so are they, But they don't know me, Do they even know you, All the things you hide from me, All the shit that you do._

The Marauders. James Potter was the unofficial leader. They were the princes of the school, all the girls flocking over them. They all had weird names like Prongs and Padfoot. Weird.

_It's nice to know that you were there, Thanks for acting like you cared, And making me feel like I was the only one, It's nice to know we had it all, Thanks for watching as I fall, And letting me know we were done._

'Lily. I think we should take a break from this relationship. It's me not you.' The words he said to me. The words he probably used on every girl. But at least he didn't break up with me by cheating.

_So much for my happy ending._


	2. Too Little Too Late

Too Little Too Late

Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor do I own Harry Potter.

A/N: God it took me ages to update I know but I didn't even plan to carry it on but people wanted me to so...I am. I took ages to find a song and considered heaps. Thank you heaps to all the people who reviewed, you're the reason I'm writing this. Please review this too and can someone give me suggestions for a song for when they get back together(yes, they are going to get back and I shouldn't be telling you this but like _prongsxlilyflower_ faithfully said there meant to be together! So here it is, hope you like it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What do you expect me to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You take my hand, and you say you've changed_

When Lily came down the stairs the next morning everyone in the common room stared at her- Including James. Getting over him was a big step so why not kill two birds with one stone?

_But boy you know your beggin don't fool me_

_Because to you it's just a game_

She had completely changed her look with the help of her loyal (and only) friend who was very pretty herself. She had got rid of her glasses and replaced them with contacts. Instead of wearing her hair up in a messy bun she brushed it and let it lose so it wave down to her hips.

_So let me on down_

_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on_

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone_

_And you know_

'Lily!' James greeted her warmly, which was a change from how he had treated her in the last couple of weeks, because even Lily would admit it she looked kinda hot. Lily gave him a withering look.

_It's just __too__ little __too__ late_

_A little __too__ wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just __too__ little __too__ late)_

As much as she still longed for James deep within her heart, she had learnt her lesson. She had fallen for him only for him to break her heart. He was a player and even though she still loved him… no she was not going to go down the same pathway.

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late)_

Lily took a deep breath and walked through the great hall doors. Everyone looked at her. Here was Lily Evans, the girl who James potter dumped ages ago and had not gotten over him, looking in control and hot!

_I was young and in love_

_I gave you everything but it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate_

_Go find someone else_

_In lettin you go, I'm lovin myself_

_You gotta problem_

_But don't come askin me for help_

_Cause ya know_

Lily ate breakfast daintily and headed off to class. James who still had not gotten over her new look, stared at her. Frankly, Lily wished he would piss off.

_I can love with all of my heart baby_

_I know I have so much to give (I have so much to give)_

_With a player like you, I don't have a prayer_

_That's the way to live, yeah oh_

_It's just too little, too late_

_Yeah_

Lily ignored James for the rest of the day. A couple of days ago she would have longed for him to act like he was now but It's just too little, too late.

_It's just too little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I can't wait_

_Boy you know all the right things to say (You know it's just too little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real, it doesn't matter anyway (You know it's just too little too late_)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Should I continue? Review Please!


	3. I Hate Myself For Losing You

I Hate Myself For Losing You

Don't own the lyrics or characters.

Also in case people were wondering of course Lily wasn't just beautiful because she did her hair and got rid of her glasses she also got a new wardrobe and stuff and used a bit of make-up, because of course just getting contacts and letting her hair down didn't make her hot (wish it did for me). Anyways enough rambling…Enjoy!

------------

_I woke up today_

_Woke up wide awake_

_In an empty bed_

_Staring at an empty room_

_I have myself to blame_

_For the state I'm in today_

_And now dying_

_Doesn't seem so cruel_

I walked down the stairs and immediately saw Lily sitting on the common room couch talking to Remus. I walked over to them.' Hey Moony, Lily' The only sign of acknowledgement(A/N you don't know how long I spent spelling that word seriously! Like 10 minutes! I'm sad) I got was a slight nod of the head.

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

'Hey Moony, Lily' Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jame- Potter. I gave a slight nod of my head. I didn't trust myself to speak. I couldn't do the get stuffed look anymore because my heart was aching for him. But after what he put me through unless he proved to me that he had changed I couldn't go back to him. I couldn't, as much as I wanted to.. I just couldn't.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why (s)he's not here?_

_You got what you deserved_

_Hope you're happy now_

_'Cause everytime I think of her(him) with you_

It was all my fault. I dumped her just like I dumped every other girl in the school. I was only going out with her was because I had a bet with Sirius. And then she became the hottest girl in the school- tight fitting clothes and her natural beauty make her so desirable. But I don't blame her for not taking me back. After how I treated her, not even listing to her pleading to me. She deserves better than me and unfortunately that means Amos, and that's who she had right now.

_It's killing me_

_Inside, and_

_Now I dread each day_

_Knowing that I can't be saved_

I inwardly groaned. Amos Diggory was my boyfriend. The person I swore never to check out no matter how hot he was (though definitely not as hot as Jame- Potter).

_From the loneliness_

_Of living without you_

_And, oh_

_I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew_

During Transfiguration, I stared at the back of her head watching her taking notes. Look up, dip pen in the ink, write, look up, dip pen in ink, write, look up… etcetera etcetera. Oh I hated myself for losing her.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him so much. I gave in and decided to go to the common room and ask him to go out with me. If he accepted, I would dump Amos (yes!).

_I hate myself for losing you_

_And oh, I don't know what to do_

_Not sure that I'll pull through_

_I wish you knew_

I wasn't going anywhere. Lily didn't want me anymore and like I had said so many times to her, she was over me so I should get over her. But if she just knew that I was sorry and I had changed!

_And oh, I don't know what to say_

_And I don't know anyway_

_Anymore_

_No, no_

I couldn't believe it! Here he was with this slut! Kissing and flirting with me right in front of them. I thought he still wanted me! How could I be so stupid? Thought he had changed! But I should have known it's still the guy who broke up with me. It's James Potter, the guy who is wanted not who wants.

_I hate myself for losing you_

_(I'm seeing it all so clear)_

_I'm seeing it all so clear_

_I hate myself for losing you_

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted that unmistakable red haired beauty with a horrified look on her face. She turned and ran up to her dorm. I broke off the kiss with Alana. 'Lily! Wait it's not what you think!'

_What do you do when you look in the mirror_

_And staring at you is why he's not here?_

_What do you say when everything you said_

_Is the reason why he left you in the end?_

It was me! It wasn't him being stubborn. I understood. I was seeing it so clear. I could put on all the make-up in the world on and wear the most revealing clothes but I would still the ugliest being in the planet. I stared at myself in the mirror and made a decision.

_How do you cry when every tear you shed_

_Won't ever bring him(her) back again?_

_I hate myself for loving you_

Were was she? The only place let was the bathroom but that was silent. Then I noticed a hint of red beneath the door crack. No! I burst open the door. 'Lily!'

----

Ok well I bet most of you can guess what happened but if you can't you'll have to wait. This certainly wasn't what I planned to happen but it just did. Sorry if you don't like it :(. Please review. If you like it put you don't have anything to say just type 11.

Oh and If any of you were confused, this was alternating POV's with James and lily. At first it was gonna be Lily, then James and then since it was kinda a girl talking about a guy I made it both. I hope you liked it. I'll update soon. The rest of the chapters won't be like this. I have an idea. This will probably be the third last chapter.

And to my faithful reviewer:

Mara V: I cry sometimes to when people update and then it just turns out to be a notice saying they won't continue the story anymore. If you don't I don't blame you. Even if you don't the last chapter you probably will and possibly the next chapter.

Thank you all my reviews and readers:). And again- Please review!


	4. Before Your Love

Before Your Love

Not my song or characters. Song is by Kelly Clarkson by the way.

2nd last chapter!!! I know I said I would update soon as I had planned what to do, but then I decided against doing the song I was planning to do for this chapter and only today I had the idea of this song. Sorry! It took so long!! I'm sorry!! I started this chapter ages ago but I've had so much work!! And I've started

Beta-ing and they like update really fast! I'm so sorry!! And as soon as I finished this chapter, my internet stuffed!! Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter!!

---

_I wonder how I ever made it through the day  
How did I settle for a world in shades of gray? _

James clutched Lily's hand day and night. Why can't you just wake her?' He asked Madame' Thomas. 'I feel would be best for her to recover the muggle way. We have healed her cuts (A/N: The truth is revealed, lol.) and she should wake up soon. If we use magic to wake her there might be a few side-effects.'

_  
When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same  
And you don't know how  
And I looked into your eyes  
With the world stretched out in front of me and I realized _

James slept and ate by Lily's side and watched over Lily every second of every day and' Lily', the words James uttered as he pressed his lips to her hand, 'I'm so sorry. Please wake up'.

_  
I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived before your love _

James sighed. It was all his fault. Why did he have to go kiss…what was her name? Oh yeah… Why did he have to go kiss Alana?? It's not like he even liked Alana. In fact he was actually disgusted by her. The way she acted and dressed. He didn't know why he did it. He was feeling like shit and Alana was there. One stupid mistake of his could have cost Lily her life.

_  
I wanted more than just an ordinary life  
All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky  
I stand before you when my heart was in your hands  
And I don't know how  
I survived without your kiss  
'Cause you've given me a reason to exist _

James swept Lily's hair away from her face.' Come on Lil. You can't keep this up. You're missing all your work and classes. And your making me miss mine too'. James said smiling.

'She's not making you. If you just go to class…" A familiar voice said behind him.

James turned around. 'Sirius, you know why I'm doing this'

'No I don't!! You didn't force her to almost kill herself' Sirius argued.

'But it was because of me she did it!'

'James!! Get a grip. It's been more than a month!! If you keep this u there gonna expel you!'

James turned his back. 'I'll die for Lily. Being expelled is nothing'.

I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love  
I never lived before your love

James kissed Lily on the forehead and leaned back in the chair that had held him for 7 weeks and fell asleep. Unknown to him, the redhead beside him opened he eyes and sighed. She reached out to touch him but quickly drew back. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away and whispered, 'Soon now'.

And I don't know why  
Why the sun decides to shine  
But you breathed your love into me just in time

The next morning James woke at early and looked at Lily and he saw tear-stained face. He frowned. 'Lily?'

I never lived before your love  
I never felt before your touch  
I never needed anyone to make me feel alive  
But then again, I wasn't really living  
I never lived  
I never lived before your love

Lily squeezed here eyes shut took a deep breath and opened them. 'James…'

'When did you wake up?' James demanded softly. Lily shut her eyes like she had been doing for the last 7 weeks,' About a week ago'. Lily replied.

'Why didn't you say anything, Lily?!?' James spoke with a quizzical look on his face. Lily looked away, 'I was scared, I didn't know what to say, what you would say…'

'Well here's what I would say-I love you' James said softly with a smile.

'Really?' Lily whispered

'Really' James replied and lowered his head to her lips.

---

Ok hope you liked it. Took me ages I know- sorry. I need help. I was originally gonna do Everytime we touch by casada for the next chapter but should I do I Love You Baby from ten things I hate about you instead? If I do casada for the next chapter I will make a short sequel using the other song and vise versa. So please what do you think? If you're not sure, fine but please review anyway and tell me what you think of the story. Thanks!

Mara V. - Aww... thank you. I hope you liked this chapter, Sirius-lee(lol i'm going crazy too).

Lexy Granger- I hope this was a bit happeir:) The next chapter and sequel will be all fluff so stick around!

Shopper-Mania


	5. I Love You Baby

I Love You Baby

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or lyrics

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

_You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
_

James snuck another glance at Lily. She was looking his way to. They smiled at each other and James titled his head at McGonagall and mouthed 'Boring!' She grinned and rolled her eyes. It had been a week since Lily was released from the hospital wing. They had spent every minute together.

_At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
_At lunch they sat beside each other, clasping hands under the table. Lily's popularity had boosted majority. She tried to kill herself and she was going out with James Potter! Everyone stared at her and whispered to their friends about her, but James and Lily took no notice. They were to busy being in love.

_  
Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak_

James himself stared at Lily. He almost couldn't believe that they were finally together- after going through so much to get there. But they had managed and now they were together- and they always would be.

_  
So if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you_

Lily couldn't believe it either- James Potter! She looked down and smiled and sighed at how perfect her life was. They were perfect for each other and it was stay that way- for now.

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you baby, let me love you_

And so Lily did get her happy ending.

Ok kill me now! I know I know I haven't updated in so long! I'm so sorry!! I hope you liked this chapter! And to the people who live in England- Your country rocks! I went over there a week ago for my uncle's funeral and I'm missing it so much!


End file.
